


Say My Name

by kwanbutt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Edging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, bottom!woozi, im so sorry, this is just pure sin honestly, top!DK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanbutt/pseuds/kwanbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin was determined to make Jihoon scream and moan his name as much as he could.<br/>Except, not his real one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> my first work ever posted and its smut.  
> im setting up a good reputation here.

"S-Seokmin! Hhng..."

Jihoon's hands were tied to the headboard above his head. He was stripped of all his clothes except his underwear.

Seokmin palmed Jihoon through his boxers, making him stifle a moan. He didn't want to be loud, he hated the sounds he made, he sounded so desperate and out of control, and he liked to think he had control over himself in every way. But Seokmin was determined to get the very worst out of him.

Seokmin leaned down to nibble on Jihoon's earlobe, "what do you want me to do, Jihoonie?" he whispered.  
Jihoon groaned, he couldn't say it, it was too embarrassing.

"Just..."  
"Just what, baby?"  
"Just touch me properly!"

It wasn't enough yet for Seokmin. He wanted to see Jihoon break down and beg like his life depended on it.

He released the hold on Jihoon's clothed cock and let his hands travel upwards to his nipples. He softly pinched and twisted the soft buds, making Jihoon inhale sharply. He let his other hand draw circles on the inside of Jihoon's thigh.

The hand on Jihoon's thigh traveled up to the edge of his boxers, pulling them down slowly, exposing Jihoon's hard length to the cold air.  
His one hand continued playing with his nipples, while he used the other to softly stroke up and down his hips.  
He kissed the tip and took the head into his mouth, sucking softly, running his tongue over the slit. "Fuck," Jihoon hissed.  
Seokmin released him way too soon to Jihoon's liking, looking up at him with a smirk, "Are you gonna beg yet, baby boy?"  
"N-no way," Jihoon responded.

Seokmin softly kissed Jihoon and put three fingers into his mouth. "Suck," he commanded. Jihoon did as told, running his tongue over them and coating them in his saliva. Seokmin released his fingers with a pop, "There's a good boy," he praised.  
His hand traveled down, circling around Jihoon's hole.

"Seokmin... P-Please..."  
"Is that what you're supposed to call me, huh baby?"  
Jihoon threw all of his pride away and answered, "Daddy... Please daddy. Hnngg!"  
"That's right, baby. Daddy's proud of his little baby boy, being so obedient"

Seokmin inserted a single finger, agonizigly slowly. Jihoon whimpered, biting his lip to muffle his moans. "Come on baby, daddy wants to hear you," Seokmin coaxed. He then roughly inserted two more fingers, making Jihoon moan out loud. He moved in and out at a quick pace, purposely avoiding his prostate, before slamming at it at full force.  
"AAH- Fuck!" Jihoon moaned. He tried to fuck down on Seokmin's fingers, but Seokmin didn't let him.

Right when Jihoon was about to cum, Seokmin pulled his fingers out.  
"Ugh- hng! Please..."

Seokmin smirked, reaching to his right to grab something. Jihoon was able to identify the item in his hands as a vibrator.  
"Jihoonie, can you do something for me?" Seokmin asked.  
Jihoon simply nodded, unable to form words.  
"Spread your legs for me. Spread them wide."  
Jihoon obeyed and spread his legs as wide as he possible could.  
"That's right. You look gorgeous like this, all spread open for daddy," Seokmin praised him.  
Jihoon mewled at the praise, while Seokmin smiled at him fondly.

Seokmin inserted the vibrator on a low setting, right against his prostate. before inserting his fingers again. Seokmin gradually turned the vibrator up, while quickening the pace of hus fingers. Jihoon keened at the feeling of the vibrator massaging his prostate while being fucked roughly by Seokmin's fingers.

When Jihoon was at his edge once again, Seokmin repeated his previous actions and pulled his fingers out again, taking the vibrator with him, making Jihoon moan loudly at the emptiness.  
"Not yet, baby."  
Jihoon could only groan loudly in frustration, he came so close twice now, he just wanted to cum already.

Seokmin took hold of his neglected dick, moving up and down slowly, thumbing the slit. Jihoon wailed, trying to buck up into Seokmin's hand, but Seokmin pressed his hips down to hold him into place.  
He roughly bit down on Jihoon's skin, softly licking at the red spots he created to soothe them.  
Seokmin quickened his pace, using one hand to stroke him, and another to take hold and massage his balls.

Again, when Jihoon was right at his edge, Seokmin released him.

He leaned over towards Jihoon's ear. "Tell daddy what you want baby. I think you know exactly what you want, so tell daddy. You're a good little boy, aren't you? I know you are, you're my little baby boy" Seokmin whispered lowly.

That was the last straw for Jihoon, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be fucked into oblivion by his daddy, to just cum right now.

"Daddy, fuck! Daddy please! Please just fuck me aaAH- D-daddy hnnggg! Please please please I need your cock in me- haaah- please fuck me. I've been a good boy. Just- just fuck me hard, m-make me scream, plea-ease!" Jihoon desperately begged.

Seokmin proudly watched Jihoon break down begging in front of him, so desperate and beautiful, exactly like he wanted him.

"My beautiful little boy, begging for me. I'm so proud of you, baby, you did so well. You deserve your reward now, don't you think?"  
"Y-yes please da-daddy! Plea-se," Jihoon begged.

Seokmin grabbed the lube from the bedside table, generously coating his cock, before hooking Jihoon's legs over his shoulders and mercilessly slamming into him.

Jihoon moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled up, unable to hold it back. All his coherent thoughts and words dissappeared, only able to say the words "daddy," "fuck," "yes," and "please," along with whimpers and loud moans.

"You're so tight baby, you feel so good," Seokmin praised. Jihoon wailed at the praise, he loved it when his daddy was satisfied with him.

"Can you make daddy cum? Be a good little boy and let daddy cum inside you."  
Somehow, Jihoon found the power inside himself to clench down on Seokmin's cock, which sent Seokmin over the edge with a loud moan.

Jihoon took it all, crying out at the feeling of Seokmin's cum filling him up.  
When Seokmin came down from his high, he roughly slammed against Jihoon's prostate, taking his dick in his hands and stroking fast. "Are you gonna cum for me baby boy? You can let it all out. Come on, cum for your daddy. I want to hear you _scream_."

"Ah- Hng- da-daddy fuck, _DADDY_!" Jihoon screamed the words, the pleasure making him see stars. His back arched up, and his hips eratically bucked up into Seokmin's hand as he released.  
Seokmin stroked him hard, milking him dry.

"That's right. You're so beautiful when you scream out my name. You're my gorgeous baby boy, only for me."

Jihoon collapsed down on the bed, all the energy sapped out of him, thinking he was finished. But it seemed like Seokmin had other plans.

He pulled out the vibrator again, inserting it against his prostate, starting with a high setting right away.  
"N-No please I can't- AHH- take any-anymore. Please"  
Seokmin kept going, despite Jihoon begging him to stop.

Jihoon was hard again in an instant, and Seokmin didn't hold back this time. He grabbed Jihoon's dick, stroking roughly until Jihoon came again.

He left the vibrater inside and took Jihoon's dick inside his mouth. He took in all of him, choking lightly as the tip hit his throat, bobbing up and down fast.  
Seokmin felt Jihoon tremble, coming undone again. Seokmin swallowed the little bits of cum that Jihoon had left.  
"Daddy please! N-No more!"

Turning the vibrator to the highest setting, he inserted his fingers again, slamming them against his prostate together with the vibrator.  
Jihoon's eyes started tearing up from overstimulation. He couldn't take any more, it was too much. 

"Come on baby, once more. Cum for me once more," seokmin encouraged.  
With a desperate cry of "Please!" Jihoon came again, hardly anything left in his body.

Seokmin pulled out the vibrator, turning it off anf putting it away. He untied Jihoon's hands, making Jihoon immediately grab onto Seokmin, trying to ground himself.

Seokmin kissed the top of Jihoon's head before taking Jihoon's face in his hands. He softly wiped away the tears and kissed Jihoon, praising him for how good he's been.

He gently laid Jihoon back down on the bed to get up, assuring him he'd come back.

He got up and walked to the bathroom, returning with a wet wash cloth, carefully wiping the cum off of Jihoon and himself. He grabbed a soft blanket that he had prepared earlier, putting it over Jihoon, laying down next to him. He gathered Jihoon into his arms, who curled up in a ball and snuggled into Seokmin's chest. 

Seokmin whispered to Jihoon how much he loved him, how good he's been, and how proud he was, placing soft kissss on top of Jihoon's head inbetween words every now and then. Eventually they both fell asleep, with words of love and soft kisses. They both couldn't be any happier to have eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it. please tell me what you think! ive never posted anything publicly so im kinda nervous haha
> 
> feel free to give me tips on how to improve too!


End file.
